This invention relates to the method of implementing two-way wireless telecommunication, including but not limited to cellular and satellite telephones, while eliminating any contact with electromagnetic energy emanating from the wireless telephone by the user.
A typical situation to which this invention is addressed is one in which an individual is making a telephone call using a cellular or any type of wireless telephone. In order for the telephone to operate, an antenna is required as part of the equipment. This antenna enables the generation of electromagnetic energy into the atmosphere by the transmitter section of the wireless telephone and conversely couples electromagnetic energy, which has been transmitted into the atmosphere by other transmitters, to the receiver section of the same wireless telephone.
Wireless telephones generally use monopole antennas. These antennas radiate electromagnetic energy in a 360° three-dimensional pattern. As a result, a substantial percentage of the electromagnetic energy being transmitted by the wireless telephone makes contact with the user. Since the user is holding the telephone immediately adjacent to his or her ear, the greatest concentration of electromagnetic energy is directed to the head and hand of the user.
There is a widely believed and frequently asserted contention that continuous exposure to electromagnetic radiation can have adverse health effects on the human body. Although the data on this is not conclusive, particularly as to the relationship between dosage and effect, there is an appreciable amount of anecdotal evidence and a substantial theoretical basis for these assertions.
For an appreciable period of time there has been expressed concern as to the degree to which people using cell phones over any extended period of time are subjecting themselves to an adverse environmental impact.
A first group of proposals have been made to reduce the level of the transmitted radiation. A second group of proposals have been made to introduce shielding between the telephone involved and the individual using it. It is believed that appreciable work is being done along these lines by manufacturers of cell phones. However, these approaches create problems that produce disadvantages. A lesser level of transmitted radiation reduces range and also increases the likelihood of not making contact or being cut off. Shielding results in increased size and weight that tends to provide an instrument which would not be acceptable to the public, thereby minimizing any beneficial impact that might be derived from such a design.
Accordingly, it is a major object of this invention to provide a design for a cell phone which will substantially reduce the level of electromagnetic radiation received at the head of the user of the cell phone while substantially retaining the operating parameters of the instrument involved.
It is a related purpose of this invention to provide this improvement without detracting from the ease and convenience of use of the cell phone and in particular to avoid substantial increases in cost and weight.